


封王的封臣

by Rachel_Q



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard, 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Q/pseuds/Rachel_Q
Summary: 教廷势力逐渐强大，开始试图掌控约顿海姆王国强势而能力出众的Hela不能得到教廷认可，无法继承王位被迫继承王位的Loki却年幼病弱Loki才刚成年，就在教廷的逼迫下与一青年结为伴侣受到羞辱，Loki发誓一定要铲除教廷





	封王的封臣

**Author's Note:**

> 参考了一下历史书里法兰西帝国的受封，没有认真考据过，所以肯定和历史不相符的，大家就当架空看吧。Loki的设定是少年Loki，相对青年Loki所经历的那些事，我觉得少年Loki的性格还是要直接一点，城府还没那么深。所以性格和其他的有点不一样。以及，这个是和亲友接龙用的，文笔一般，我是爱Loki的，ooc了别骂我。

封臣x封君  
洛基·劳菲森，约顿海姆王国历史上最年轻的一任国王，三个月前刚满15岁，从自己的姐姐手里正式接手王位的事宜。  
本来以Loki病弱的身体，是不应该继承王位的，甚至先王离世前已经打算将王位传给自己最优秀的大女儿了，但教廷那边带着神谕改变了这一决定。  
光明神指定了洛基·劳菲森为下一任国王，由其长姐在旁辅佐。  
这一年，Loki才13岁。  
在这之前，王国的大小事宜都由他的姐姐海拉处理着，直到Loki成年了，“小家伙，你知道我多想你现在立刻就去世吗。”海拉捏着Loki的下巴，说着。  
“让你失望了。”Loki神情冷漠的看着Hela，丝毫没不像是被人制约住下巴的样子。  
“哼，希望十天后的封臣礼上，你也是这么的冷静，”Hela松开手，看着弟弟苍白的脸上自己留下的红痕，一脸不屑的离开了。  
Loki面色不变的站着，目送自己姐姐离开宫殿。  
“陛下，您的脸。。。”Hela离开后，一旁的女仆才敢试探的开口询问。  
“滚。”Loki立刻变了脸色，将桌上的摆件大力的甩到地上，大声的呵斥仆人，“全部给我出去！”  
如果封臣礼只是普通的封臣礼，Loki倒不至于动此大怒，但这次受封对象却不普通。一切的原因都来源于一封教廷的书信。  
就在他成年前一晚，教廷那边的神谕再次送到了王宫的书桌上，Loki和Hela同时阅读到了这一封来自教廷的书信。  
教皇在信里直言，光明神不满新王病弱的体质，担心Loki无法完成神的委任，因此光明神特意送来了他最钟爱的信徒，与其交合，能为新王强壮体魄。信中还指出，送来的信徒，有着光明神一般的外貌与仪态，金发，蓝眼，姣好的面容，优美动听的声音，与高贵的品格。  
Loki和Hela的脸色都极其难看，这分明就是强行指婚，教廷想要通过这个“光明神指派”的女人，完全的控制王室。  
Loki从来不相信什么光明神，对神谕更是嗤之以鼻，但却无法反抗教廷。倘若只是娶一个野心满满的女人回来也就罢了，毕竟王宫里已经有一个野心满满的女人了，Loki倒也不在乎再多一个。Loki更担心的是教廷那边后续还有动作。  
果然如他所料，一个月前，教廷再次送来书信，催促王宫加紧准备举办封臣礼，附上的是关于受封人的基本信息。  
一个23岁的男人，金发，蓝眼，“姣好”的面容，以及十分的信服光明神。这分明就是那个所谓的“神指派的信徒”。一个男人！！！教廷分明就是羞辱他的意思。  
教皇在书信中提议给受封者指派的封地，是离王宫最近的一块封地，如果赶路不过半日就能在两地往返。也就是说，即使夜间留寝，也能在天亮之前赶回封地。  
Loki读完信件之后，将寝宫内的东西砸了大半，恨不得让人放火烧了教廷。  
但是该来的还是要来的，教廷的势力强大，不是随便可以违抗的，不过早晚有一天他要把教廷一众的全部烧个精光。

十天很快就过去了，到了受封礼当天，海拉很早就来到了洛基的寝宫外，嘴上依旧说着恨不得弟弟去世的话语，但还是将每一件事情都安排妥当，避免任何意外发生。  
大殿下，金发的男人解下身上佩戴的武器和配饰，脱帽，恭敬地下跪，头部低垂，等待着受封。Loki极力保持冷静，维持着君王的仪态站立在男人面前，说了一大段话，对他进行受封。  
话音刚落，男人抬起了头，将自己的双手放在年轻国王合拢的双手上，完全覆盖住了国王的手，“从现在开始，我，Thor·Odinson，将永远真诚无欺地忠诚于您，永远为您效劳，”Thor脸上露出一个灿烂的笑容，眼神认真而又诚恳，阳光透过彩色的琉璃映在他身上，“我是您的人了，劳菲森陛下。”男人低沉的声音回荡在大殿里，显得虔诚无比。  
Loki看着男人那对如碧海一般的双眸，一时有些失神，待回过神后，又是羞愤无比。再回想男人那个意味不明的笑容，Loki气的浑身发抖，双眼有些发红，差点维持不住仪态。随意的将象征分封的信物丢入男人怀中，忍无可忍的结束了受封礼。  
今夜，将是一场劫难。。。。。。。。。。。


End file.
